Reverse
by Mikeara-san
Summary: Okay, so I'm new to this, but I seriously LOVE Germany equals Holy Rome! Okay, well this is what happens: England gets incredibly drunk and casts a spell, causing Germany to turn back into a 9 year old boy. You can figure out the rest for yourself. Rated T for language, and Prussia. The 3rd genre is drama.
1. Prolouge

Reverse

~somewhere in Paris France, 4:00 a.m. ~

It was a beautiful night in Paris, except for the fact that there were 3 countries running amuck down the streets; one only in his boxers.

"AH! Angelterre, don't touch that! No, don't run away from me! "France cried as England ran down the streets of Paris, America and France chasing after him. They had all thought it would be fun to get some drinks, but unfortunately, they had forgotten Arthur's drinking problem, and so now, they were running after a half-naked England.

"God! I didn't he could run this fast! But we got to help him! I'm the hero after all!" Alfred yelled, somehow managing to yell while running at top speed.

"Oh, shut up already! You said that 5 minutes ago!" Francis grumbled.

"Awww, c'mon, I'm ju-"America was cut off by England's shouting.

"Bloody wankers! You'll all PAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!" England shouted as he brought out a wand.

"I thought we took that from him!" They shouted together, as Arthur began waving it around.

"YNAMREG ESREVER EMIT!KCAB OT DOOHDLIHC UOY OG!" Arthur said with a final brandish of his wand, a bright, white light engulfing them, then…..nothing.

"Artie…What….the hell…was that?" America said, sending England into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough!" England was sent into another fit of giggles, leaving America and France with a look of shock and fear in their eyes._ What the hell did England just do?_

~4:35 a.m., Germany's house, Berlin, Germany's POV~

It was quiet at Germany's, except for his slight breathing noises. It was only him tonight; Italy had managed to stay in his own house, so it was just Germany and his brother Prussia, who slept in the basement, which was soundproof. So it was pretty calm, with Germany having his usual dream; the one about the girl (or at least he thought it was a girl) sweeping with a push broom, with a familiar looking curl of hair bouncing on "her" head. It was a strange occurrence and Germany could never understand it. The strange thing was, there was boy in the dream too, one in a strange looking cap and black cloak. He felt like he knew them, but he couldn't tell. This time, though, he couldn't see the boy, and he was running up to the girl, who was sitting by a stream.

"Oh, hello -, what's that?" she said, her light auburn hair glinting in the sunlight, a smile on her face._ "Strange, her voice is muted when she said…..my name?"_ Germany thought, but pushed it aside.

"Oh, it's a-, a- umm, here!" Germany's dream self said, pushing a huge bouquet of-

"CORNFLOWERS! Thank you! Where did you get these?" "She" said, holding the blue flowers close to her chest, deeply inhaling their fragrance.

"Oh, um, do you want me to show you?" He said nervously, his blue eyes full of tension.

"Yes, of course! Show me!" the girl said, grabbing his hand, making him even jittery than he already felt.

"Ok, it's over here -, this way!" He shouted, feeling overjoyed, but he didn't know why. He couldn't hear her name either, but why? "It's right here. See?" Germany said (dream self), pointing to a meadow of cornflowers, swaying lightly in the breeze.

"Oh -, they're beautiful!" she cried, running towards him.

"What are you-"he didn't finish, because he was hit with a bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank YOU! Thank you, Holy Rome!" Time stopped, a bright, white light was enveloping him, and he couldn't move. _What did she just-,_ then it faded to black.

~Same place, an hour later, regular POV~

"GAH!" Germany yelled as he fell to the floor, which was farther from his bed than he remembered. "What the hell just- oh never mind, it's just a dream, it's not like its real." He said, holding his head. Wait, why did his hand seem smaller? Oh god, he was shorter than the door! Germany ran out of the room into the bathroom, looking into the mirror.

"Oh, someone's gonna have hell to pay when I find them." Germany said, with a strange Italian accent. Because the person looking back at him in the mirror, was a 9 year old boy, whose clothes did not even fit.


	2. What Happened to West?

~5:52 a.m. Berlin, Germany, Prussia's POV~

"Damn West; He forgot to put the beer in my room like he usually does, so now I have to go and get it from the kitchen, which will probably wake him up, and I'll have to listen to his nagging for like, an hour. I mean, I'm the awesome Prussia, so why should I have to take his crap? Besides, I'm the older brother! But that damn height difference. Oh, look, the kitchen." I thought to myself as I reached for a beer; Gott, I loved this stuff. I take a gulp, when I hear small footsteps "Must be Italy going into West's bed." I said, smirking and thinking a few dirty thoughts as I went down the hallway. Germany should just accept the fact he wants that little Feliciano, but he doesn't have the guts. If it was me, I'd take him in a heartbeat. Before I get to my room, my beer's empty. "How did I run out so quickly?" I say, and head back into the kitchen. Before I even make it though, my heart stops beating in my chest. Because standing in front of me, was West, but not how most know him today. Standing in front of me, was the Holy Roman Empire.

~6:05 a.m. Berlin, Germany, Regular POV~

"Mien Gott, West!What the hell did you do last night?!" Gilbert shouted, his blood-red eyes wide with surprise.

"I didn't do anything, verdammt! I was having a dream-"

"Oh West, don't tell me it was a wet-"

"NO DUMMKOPF! It wasn't….that. It was just….. In the dream there was a girl, and I gave her flowers, and after I showed her where I found them, she hugged me. Then, she called me-"

"Holy Rome." Prussia finished, with a very mischievous smirk on his face, "You were dreaming about Italy, wenig Romeo."

"I am not! I am NOT, and I am NOT a "little Romeo"! Don't start shoving France's crap about "love" in my face!" Germany said, blushing horribly, his Italian accent messing up the effect of his authority.

"You know, it's hard to take you seriously with that Italian accent; it's adorable. I have to call Francis and Antonio about this one." Gilbert says as he goes for the phone.

"KEIN VERDAMMTER DUMMKOPF! If anyone finds out about this, they could try and take advantage of it and try to destroy me or take my land" Ludwig roars, his Italian accent not concealing his frustration.

"And how does this affect me, other than losing my little brother?" Prussia says sarcastically, not concealing his enjoyment in all of this.

"If I die, you don't have a place to stay…" Germany said which made Prussia snap to his senses, "I do want you to call someone though…"

~1:20 a.m. Tokyo, Japan, Japan's POV~

I had been staying up late that night, listening to one of Ayumi Hamasaki's hits (She is very popular in my country), and going through some of my pictures I had taken of everyone, when my phone began to ring.

"How peculiar, no one usually calls this early…" I said as I checked my phone. It was Germany, so it must be important.

"Ko'nichiwa, this is Japan. How are you Germany-san?" I said, being polite as usual. I was surprised to find a child's voice answering the phone; a child with an Italian accent if I might add.

"Hello Japan. Listen, we've got a bit of a situation. I need you to meet me at Austria's house, today. Book the quickest flight you can, and hurry. My country is at stake here." The boy who was apparently Germany said.

"Of course Germany-san; do you want me to call Italy-san and tell him to come too?"

"NO! If Italy finds out, he'll just freak out and cry, and I really don't need that right now."

"And why would Italy-san "freak out"?" I ask, and I can hear Germany sigh through the phone.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just hurry Japan." I hear a click as he hangs up.

"What happened to Germany to make him sound like that" I say to myself as I go onto my usual flight-booking website. Guess I'm going to Austria.

~8:00 a.m. Vienna, Austria, Regular POV~

It had been a calm morning in Vienna. Everyone had been planning in staying in their bed, and Austria was hoping to have the entire day to play his beloved piano. Unfortunately for him, Fate did not want anyone to relax that day, because before he even got to play the first note on his wonderful piano, the doorbell rang, and of course, it would have to be the most annoying person on the planet, in Austria's opinion anyway.

"Yo Roderich! Answer the damn door before I break it down!" Prussia hollered, pounding his fists against the door.

"Bruder, that isn't necessary! Stop acting like an animal!"

"No, it can't be. It's not possible. He died." Austria thought as he ran to the door, and flung it open.

"No. You died, it's not possible. No." Roderich said, shaking his head in disbelief at the young boy standing in front of him.

"Austria, it's me, Germany. We need to stay here for a bit, do you mind?" Germany said, looking intently at Austria. Austria just shook his head, opening the door wider to let them in. "I can't believe it! How could I not have seen it before?! I have to call Elizabeta, she's gonna love this." Austria thought as he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Elizabeta? Yes, it is a very nice morning- Yes, Pörkölts sounds delicious, but listen; something has just happened. Its Holy Rome related. What do you mean you already know?! Prussia called you? Why didn't he tell me he was coming then?! Never mind, Can you get over here? You're on your way? Good. See you soon Hungary." Austria hung up, and looking exhausted, goes back to his piano, and after warming up, begins to play Mozart's "Turkish March".

~Place -, 8:45 a.m. ~

"Ko'nichiwa, this is Japan. I am very sorry I could not answer your call. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. ~Beep."

"Hello Japan! I was hoping maybe you and Germany would like to hang out with me today! I thought that we could also go to visit Austria's house! I'll talk to you later, then. Bye! Click~.


	3. Otakuness can cause many things

~9:00 a.m., Budapest, Hungary, Hungary's POV~

I hung up the phone as I ran to my room and began to pack my suitcase. I had just gotten a phone call from Austria with the most important news I've heard in centuries. I had heard from Gilbert (That idiot) earlier, but I really didn't believe him, I mean, it's Prussia! He's always talking about how awesome he is and bragging about those "5 meters" of his, which everyone knows is an exaggeration. Now that Austria called about the exact same thing, it had to be true. Holy Rome was back, or at least, we knew who he was, we just never knew it was _him_ until now. Okay, before I confuse someone, Germany is who I'm talking about. I mean, I had a feeling that he _was_ him, but I could've been wrong. Heck, I was wrong about being a boy for centuries, how was this any different? Then again, Germany couldn't remember his childhood, and his memories started _exactly_ at the end of Holy Rome's rein. "God, I have an evil idea!" I squealed as I ran to an old box of clothes I kept, "With just a bit of redesigning, they'll be able to fit in these again." I said as I packed the clothes in my suitcase, and ran out the door, grabbing my phone on the way.

~6 hours later, Time difference 5 hours~

~10:00 a.m., Airport in Tokyo, Japan, flight -, Japan's POV~

"Kinai mōdo ni anata no denwa o mawashite kudasai, watashitachiha ririku shiyou to shite imasu." A woman's voice said, and I began to turn my phone to airplane mode, when I noticed I had a missed call. It was from Italy, and knowing him, it was probably about pasta or taking a nap. I was about to call him and tell him I was at the airport, when I remembered what Germany said. I knew something was wrong, but if I couldn't find out from Germany now, I'd find out from someone else. I turned my phone to airplane mode, and waited.

"Ima' anata no geitaidenwa o on ni suru koto ga arimasu." The woman's voice said. I turned my phone back on, and began to call my companion in otakuness.

" - ~Click- Hello?"

"Ah, Ko'nichiwa Hungary-san, I need to ask you something."

"Oh hey Kiku, so what's the question?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Germany?" I asked, and heard her "Mhhmm" through the phone.

"So it _does _involve Germany. Austria just told me it was Holy Rome related."

"Holy Rome? Hungary-san, who are you talking about? What does he have to Germany?" I asked, listening closely, anticipating her words.

"You don't know who Holy Rome is? Well, Italy never liked to talk about it, after he heard he was dead."

"He's dead? Wait, what do you mean Italy never liked to talk about it?"

"He really never told you? Holy Rome was Italy's first love. The reason every _thinks_ he's dead is because he was never found, and the fact that his country dissolved, or at least its name was changed."

"So, he died?" I could hear sigh through the phone once I had said that.

"Everyone _thinks _he died; hell, even I believed it! That was until I saw Germany. Japan, I think he's Holy Rome. He looks _exactly _like him. Trust me, I lived with him when he was a child; I know." I didn't doubt her when she said that.

"Okay. So what do we do then?"

"Oh, don't worry Kiku, It'll work out itself, if not, we'll just have to help it along." Hungary said, and the way she said it sent shivers down my spine.

"Okay Hungary-san, thank you."

"You're welcome Kiku! Okay, see you soon! ~Click." I looked at my phone after she had hung up. This was going to be a long week.

~4 hours later, time difference: 4 hours~

~6:15 p.m., Rome, Italy, Italy's POV~

"Fratello! I'm going to Austria's house! I'll be back in a few days!" I yelled to my big brother Romano, who was sitting on the couch, munching on a tomato from Spain.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" Romano screeched, jumping up from the couch to yell at me.

"But I did, Fratello….I told you yesterday." I said. I really thought he would've remembered, but then again, he was my brother, and we forgot things _a lot_.

"You better not be going to see that potato bastard! He probably just wants your body, that mother fucking perverted bastard!" Romano yelled again as I walked out the door. Germany didn't feel that way about me, as far as I knew; and why would he? I was weak and scared easily; but that was why I had Germany to protect me! Germany was strong, and kind, and he was gentle when it was needed, and perfe- no, stop. You made a promise; don't break it. I don't want to ruin my friendship either. Okay, I need to calm down. Pasta, yeah, pasta always calms me down. I'll have to make some when I get to Austria's.

~7:20 p.m., Vienna, Austria, Regular POV~

"Okay, so I think England is responsible, even if his magic is complete crap. Plus, I just got a phone call from Francis saying he casted a spell last night, at the time Germany changed into- a- er-" Prussia thought over what he should say.

"A nine year old boy, Bruder." Ludwig sighed, his Italian accent as cute as ever.

"Yes. A nine year old boy." '_And the Holy Roman Empire',_ Prussia thought smugly.

"Okay, so Japan should be here in-"Germany said, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Um, Ko'nichiwa Germany-san, Austria-san, Prussia-kun, I hope you don't mind. I let myself in." Japan said, walking in and greeting them.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST!?" Prussia and Germany cried at once, while Austria plugged his ears.

"Oh, new technology in my country has allowed the planes to travel faster and more efficiently, but enough about that." He said, looking at Germany, "So this was the situation." Germany nodded as Japan inspected him closely. "This does look like England's work. Hold on. I'll try and call him to see what happened."

"No can do, Kiku. England's running around Paris, a bit off the deep-end, if you know what I mean. Alfred and Francis are doing their best to catch him, but judging how much he drank, it might take a few days." Prussia said, his face actually serious for once.

"So then what do we do?" Austria stated his eyes on Germany.

"We just wait until England is sober!" Another familiar voice called, "Hello boys! What's-"She stopped when she saw Germany, and before he could run away, was being smothered with a hug.

"AH! What the-! What do you think you're doing woman?!Mmph!?" Ludwig tried to squirm out of her grasp, but Hungary held like iron.

"Ohhhhh! This is so CUTE! You're SO ADORABLE! You look EXACTLY like you did when you were little! Italy's going to be SO happy to see you!" Elizabeta cried, suffocating poor Germany against her chest.

"NIEN!DAS KANN NICHT GESCHENHEN!" He finally managed to yell out, wriggling away from her, "Italy can't know about this! It would shock him, and I don't want to- to have to deal with his crying!" He shouted, though no one was convinced. It was an extremely poor excuse for Germany.

"Ohhhhh, so if Italy isn't here, you don't mind me putting this on you then, huh?" Hungary said as she pulled out a familiar black cloak to all those but Japan, and began to dress him in it.

"Nien! Don't touch me woman! Quit it! No, I already- STOP!"

"DONE! Awww, you're so cute~!" Hungary said, admiring her work.

"I don't see why you had to do that. There's no point." Ludwig muttered his list of embarrassments of that day increasing.

"Oh, there's a point, I just can't tell you!" She snickered, worrying Ludwig even more, "It just needs one last touch…" She smiled as she pulled out a….what exactly would you call it? Some kind of hat I believe, and put it on his head. "There, you look just right!" She cried as she grabbed a mirror.

"What in God's name is this?" Germany said looking at the strange getup.

"Pfffftt….Hahahahahahahahah! Oi West! You look ridiculous! Pff, hahahahahahahahah!" Prussia snorted, unable to control himself.

"HALT DEN MUND BRUDER!"

"Pffft"

"Not you too Japan! "

"Sorry Germany-san, but your adorableness is just too much." Japan said, pulling out his camera. Germany sighed, holding his head in his hand. This was going to be a long week.

Okay, so I think I've finally gotten the hang of this. Maybe. Okay so, here are the translations.

German:

NEIN!DAS KANN NICHT GESCHENHEN!= NO! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!

HALT DEN MUND BRUDER!= SHUT UP BROTHER!

Japanese:

Kinai mōdo ni anata no denwa o mawashite kudasai, watashitachiha ririku shiyou to shite imasu.=

Please turn your cellphones to airplane mode, we are about to take off.

Ima' anata no geitaidenwa o on ni suru koto ga arimasu=

You may now use your cellphones

Ko'nichiwa= Hello

I believe that's it, I will have a new chapter up as soon as I can.

Grazie!


	4. To Think and Dream

Okay' so in this chapter' the point of view isn't gonna switch up all that much. It's mostly made up of flash backs' dreams, and bits of conversation, no real action. I hope you enjoy this! Chapter 4!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

~8:27 p.m. on a train headed for Vienna, Austria, Italy's POV~

I was running a bit late for my visit with Austria, but that was okay; I usually didn't make it on time anyway. I wish I could, so Germany could smile for me like he did when we became allies a long time ago…..Well, for a country it wasn't that long, but still! I just want to make Germany happy! But that will never happen; I'm weak, lazy, little Italy, and Germany's strong, hardworking, (and he doesn't know I know this) but he bakes really tasty cakes! I really wish I could make him smile…

I sigh as I begin look around my surroundings, taking in every detail like the artist I am. There weren't that many today, just a few people on the train, but I took in their features, and began to sketch. Over to the left across from me was an old man of 67; He was wearing a black bowler hat that was frayed with age and use, and he had a white, cotton, long sleeved shirt that was covered by a maroon vest, with large shiny buttons in the front. He was also wearing a pair of grey slacks, which fit him comfortably, and a nice set of Italian leather shoes. His face seemed that of one who had been one a youthful soul, but had aged from wisdom and understanding, which had been a long and hard process. I was kind of glad I would never get old, and yet, sometimes mortals were lucky for their mortality. It meant they could one day see all their loved ones, ones from this life, and ones they had never truly met.

"_If only I could see you again…"_ I thought as I got back to work, _"Concentrate on the art Venenziano, the art" _I looked over to my right and began to draw a beautiful young lady; I made sure to draw the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand.

"_What a lucky woman…"_ I contemplated, sighing at her good fortune to find someone.

"Ah, are you envious young one?" I jumped at the voice next to me. It was an elderly woman, of about 79 to 81, with a sweet face and an even kinder voice.

"Ah-Ah well…." I stuttered. How could I tell her I had found him, but he was gone? "Well I-"

"Mhhmm, I see. You already found him…" She winked when she said _him_. How could this woman read me so easily!? "Well dear, maybe you found him, but don't know him as you did." She stated, and before I could say anything, the train stopped, and she got off, but not before a wave of goodbye, "Addio giovane! Bouna fortuna a trovarlo!" and with that, she was gone.

"Who was that woman?" I pondered, and went back to my sketches, the conversation never leaving my mind. "_What did she mean, found him, but not as I knew him? What if-No, no, that's crazy. Just keep drawing Feli, just keep drawing….."_

~10:29 p.m. Vienna, Austria, Germany's POV~

"I swear to God that when this is over, you will all feel my wrath!" I pronounced as I was put into an _atrocious _bunny suit, my newfound Italian accent as fluent as ever.

"Awww, but you look so cute! Besides, this is the only thing we have until tomorrow." Hungary said fixing the little ears of the suit, but I wasn't convinced. I looked over to Japan for support, but there he was, flashing pictures like some kind of ninja. My brother was no better, taking pictures with his phone, probably sending them to Spain and France, that idiot. After 1 minute of being fawned over and photographed, I snapped.

"WOULD YOU ALL STOP TAKING PICTURES OF ME IN THIS STATE?! THE SUIT'S BAD ENOUGH ON ITS OWN! ALL I WANT TO DO IS GO TO BED!" I yelled, walking off in anger. The _nerve _of these people! The only one who wasn't fawning over me or taking pictures was Rodriech, but he was still laughing his ass off the entire time. I just needed some sleep! Was that too much to ask? I walked into a room that didn't seem to be used by anyone; for some strange reason, it felt familiar, and how do you say it, Comfortable? I believe that's the word, comfortable, like I was home in Berlin, instead of Vienna. It was strange, but I tossed that feeling as I yawned into bed. _"Wait a minute…"_ I thought, and quickly threw off the bunny suit; I may be in my boxers, but it was better than…._That._ I sighed as I drifted off to sleep, one last thought entering my mind,_ "I wonder what Italy's doing right now….."_

~11:01 p.m. Train heading for Vienna, Austria, Italy's POV~

I had finished my sketches from earlier, and I decided to keep them for my scrapbook; especially the one of the old woman from earlier. I had been drifting off, and without noticing, had begun to draw pictures of people I knew. There was Japan, sitting respectfully and calmly under a cherry tree, their blossoms in full bloom; and Fratello, eating a tomato, with Big Brother Spain, who looked like he was laughing good naturedly with him; and there was Big Brother France, who was enjoying the scenery of Paris. Then I came on one of Grandpa Rome, and I smiled, because it was how I remembered him. He was beaming and relaxing beside the Mediterranean Sea, as joyful as I remember him to be. I kept looking through the pictures, when I came to the last two. The first one was Germany, but he was smiling warmly, and he seemed really happy, not a care in the world, which almost seemed impossible. I turned to the last one, and I stopped cold; I had drawn Holy Rome, waving goodbye on a grassy field, tears in his eyes as he said farewell. It took all my willpower to not breakdown in front of the few people on the train. Only a few subtle tears escaped from my eyes. I was hurting, but I couldn't let that escape right now. I wished I could go run to Germany, and crawl in bed, and have him make it all better, but I don't know if it would make it better, or worse…

I sigh, and decide that all I need now is sleep. Just plenty of sleep, and I'll feel better in the…morning. Just…..Sleep…..

~Time: Unknown, Area: Unknown~

"Ng, nya? Where am I?" I say as I look around my surrounding's, but it's nothing but a grey haze as far as the eye can see. I stand up, and see a figure in the distance, it looks familiar. "H-hello, anyone there? Hello?" I say, and the figure appears to respond. I begin to walk towards him, cautiously and carefully. I manage to reach him and tap his shoulder, and I know who it is instantly by the commanding voice they hold.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHO DO YOU- Oh, It's you Italy; I thought it was some attacker. Do you know where we are?" Germany said, his voice calming down.

"Ve~! I don't know Ludwig! I think it's a dream! Last thing I remember is falling asleep!" I said, and gave him a hug. I hadn't hugged Germany in 2 days, and even if it was a dream, I wasn't going to miss out on the opportunity.

"Alright! Get off me now! What are you doing in my dream then, Italy?" Germany said, holding his head, his face with a tint of red to it.

"I don't know, I thought this was my dream!" I chirped, still happy I got to hug Ludwig.

"Well, either way we should-" I looked as Germany clamped his mouth shut. His voice had gained what I believed to be…..an Italian accent?

"Ludwig?" I tried to get closer to him, but my sight was getting blurry, and the image began to swirl. "GERMANY!" I cried as I tried to reach out to Ludwig, but I was sent falling into the darkness. The last thing I heard was Ludwig screaming my name, his voice sounding both foreign, and…..familiar. The last thing I remember was seeing was a boy in a black cloak and a strange hat.

~3:00 a.m. Vienna, Austria, Germany's POV~

"FELICIANO!" I screamed as I awoke from that….nightmare. It was horrible, and yet, I got to see Italy. Wait, erase that! No, nothing was good about that dream. Nope, not one thing. Still, I was terrified. Italy just fell into the blackness like it was nothing. "I really need some sleep, all of this nonsense is starting to get to my head." I said, turning over, "Just some sleep…"

~Time: Unknown, Place: Unknown~

"Another dream? Really? Haven't I had enough for one night?" I say, and notice I'm in a child's body; not like I'm not in one in real life now. I turn around to notice a maid, and not just any maid, my maid, the girl (I'm still not sure) from my usual dreams, but she was carrying…A GOLD BAR?! Okay, this _definitely _wasn't one of my usual dreams. As she came closer, I noticed she was wearing, a gold ring? Wait, was I wearing one too?! What's going on?! She handed me the gold bar and began dragging me to a pond, where a large orange and yellow fish swam calmly in the water, its eyes an abnormal yellow color. The "girl" looked at me and smiled, her curl bobbing up and down ever so slightly. "She" really was pretty, with those beautiful golden eyes, and that soft auburn hair. She held my hand tightly, like she never wanted to let go, and I noticed something, and seeing it, it reminded me of a Chinese proverb that Japan had taught me…

_"An invisible red thread connects those destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. The thread may stretch or tangle, but never break."_

Around her little finger, was a deep red thread, and connected to it, was my own, wrapped around my little finger. What did this mean? Before I could say anything, my vision began to go blurry, and before I knew it, everything faded to black.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000E nd of Chapter 4! Yay! So much closer to the truth, yet so far away from it! I'm first going to explain the dreams Germany had. The first one means that he and Italy have a strong bond, which is all I can get from it. The second one has more meaning, which is why its stranger. The maid means that Germany almost completely puts others needs before himself, the gold bar means a promise that can be redeemed later on, something that someone can know to help them get through tough situations. The gold ring means a commitment, a promise made that will be kept. The pond means uncertainty about a situation; It also means keeping emotions in check and a problem contained. The fish is really important and hard to understand. To dream of a fish means unconscious thoughts or truths. The size of the fish in Germany's dream means something important' but don't understand. The color is also important, as the orange color means issues that hold heavy influence over your current choices, and yellow meaning issues manifesting in your waking moments. The eyes of the fish have a meaning as well, the yellow color means everything noticed has to do with one thing. The red thread has to do with an ancient Chinese proverb that is used in Japan(seeing as how Japan told Germany) and is said that it connects two lovers, and those two are destined to meet regardless of time, place, or circumstance as said in the proverb. Wow, okay, translations.

Italian:

Addio giovane! Bouna fortuna a trovarlo! = Goodbye young one! Good luck in finding him!

I thank you very much for reading and have my sincerest gratitude. Reviews are appreciated greatly.

Sincerely,

_Mikeara-san_

_P.S. this is what I was working on both chapters all week._


	5. Italy?

I thank you all for reading this! Reviews are especially received with much gratitude. Okay! So chapter 5' here it is, and something that I believe everyone has been waiting to happen' happens. Yes' Italy finally makes it to Austria's, but what's going to happen!? You have to read to discover….the truth!*dramatic music*Rated T for language, and Prussia. Beware the pancakes!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

~6:05 a.m. Vienna, Austria, Germany's POV~

My eyes flashed open immediately, and I let the memories of the dream flow through my mind. "_The red string that ties us together….what could that dream have meant?"_ I thought as I rolled out of bed. Now, I'm not the kind of person who usually overthinks things like this, but this was the exception. What did it all mean? It was so strange, even stranger than that little curl on Italy's head that caused him to go quiet when pulled. Well, no time for that, I needed a shower, I didn't get to take one yesterday, and with Hungary and my brother around, it would be hard to take one alone, so it was now or never. I rushed to the bathroom, but not before I grabbed that black cloak and hat. It may be strange, but at least it wasn't that ridiculous rabbit suit. _"I swear they will all pay when this is over…."_ I thought as I took off my boxers, making sure no one was around to see me. I hopped in the shower (which I had already turned on) and let the water run down my body, "_So much better…"_ I thought, finally relaxing for once. Is this how Italy feels all the time? It must be wonderful, no responsibilities, a carefree, laid back life, with no battle tactics and weaponry needed. It seemed like paradise. Unfortunately, life wasn't blissful ignorance. It was a cruel mistress, and if you crossed her, she would tan your hide like no one's business. _"That's probably why I'm so hard on Italy" _I thought, and I knew it was true. Italy needed to learn to protect himself, to defend his self and take charge. _"He needs to stop relying on me…"_ I stopped cold. Why did I think that, and why am I freezing up because of it? _"Italy __**should**__ stop relying on me and expecting to save him all the damn time! But…..Did I want that? Did I want Italy to be independent, never to have to rely or depend on me again? To not need me, and…. Toss me aside? No, Italy wouldn't do that…..would he?" _I shake my head as I reach for the shampoo. Italy is my best friend; he would never do that, no matter what. I would, no, WILL, always look out for Italy, no matter what happens or how long I do; I will take care of Italy.

"_Is that all you want, Ludwig?"_

~8:01 a.m. Train station in Vienna, Austria, Italy's POV~

"Ve~! I made it!" I cry as I exit the train, some of the non-Italian passengers giving me a weird look. I had finally made it to Austria's place; now to get to his house. I grabbed my phone and began dialing the taxi's number.

~15 minutes later~

"HONK HONK!" I turned around to see the taxi I had been waiting for.

"Hallo! Sind sie der kabine?" I said, using the German I had learned from Ludwig.

"Ja, sind sie bereit?" The cabbie says and I nod as I run into the taxi, "Wo sind sie hin?" he asks, and I give him the directions. He smiles and begins to drive.

~8:30 a.m. Vienna, Austria, Germany's POV~

I had finally come out of the shower, which had taken twice as long as usual' when I was ambushed by Hungary.

"Awww, Ludwig, try this on!" Hungary cried as she held up another ridiculous outfit; this time it was a….MAID OUTFIT?!

"Wie die Hölle ich warden!" I shout as I run back to my room. I quickly lock the door, and put a chair under; after yesterday's episode, I wasn't taking any chances.

"West! Come out here and face me like a man! Oh wait, pfft, child!" There was my brother at the door.

"DEN MUND HALTEN!" I shouted back, about to say some very good choice words to him when Kiku knocked at the door.

"Ludwig, please come out and have some breakfast please." I thought for a few moments and after putting on the black cloak and hat (for some reason, it felt right and natural) and opened the door. I was thankfully not put into a maid outfit immediately, but greeted by Japan, who gratefully, wasn't holding a camera.

"Thanks for not attacking me Japan. I needed a break from….that." I said, walking beside him.

"I understand Germany-san, are you hungry?" he said, leading me into the kitchen, the smell of maple syrup wafting in the air.

"Yo West! You want some of my awesome pancakes?"

"Oh God please no."

~8:45 a.m. Vienna, Austria, Prussia's POV~

Yeah, I thought I'd be awesome (not that I'm not always) and make some pancakes for breakfast. West never seemed to believe in my cooking skills, but today was the day I'd prove him wrong! So I got up at like, 7:00, and began to make my awesome pancakes. It took many tries, but nothing is too hard for the Awesome Me! Although I burnt the first dozen, it wasn't my house, so who cares? I managed to make the next dozen perfect, so I kept them, then I had to call my friend Matthew and see if he could get me some maple syrup, since that sissy Rodriech didn't have any. By the time I was done with making the pancakes, the syrup had arrived. I so owed Canada; maybe he'll appreciate an awesome drink with the Awesome me. Okay, back to the present.

"West, are you going to answer me or are you going to stand there like a gaping fish?" I said, putting another plate of pancakes on the table.

"Er, ja I'll have some brother." West said, seating himself at the table. I sat down and grabbed the bottle of syrup, pouring it generously on my pancakes.

"Brother, I think that's enough." West stated, and I handed him the syrup. Kiku appeared to be enjoying his pancakes, and so did West, so I was pretty proud of myself. Of course, that lame-o Austria had to wake up, along with that tomboy Hungary, of course with that accursed frying pan.

"What the Hell did you do to my kitchen?!" The sissy shouted, his finger pointed at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the huge mess in my kitchen you idiotic fool! What the Hell did you do?!" He shouted again, actually looking manly for once.

"I just made pancakes, no need to cry over it you woos." And with that, I was knocked out with a frying pan, courtesy of Elizabeta.

~9:15 a.m. Vienna, Austria, Japan's POV~

After Prussia-kun was knocked out by Hungary, I decided it best to go and look through my pictures. I decided to do it in the library, which didn't seem to be used, and began looking, but something caught my eye. As I was looking through the pictures, I saw an old, leather-bound volume, and after avoiding it for 5 minutes, seized it.

"What is this?" I said to myself as I opened to the first page.

_If you are reading this and are not me, PUT THIS BOOK DOWN IMMEDIATELY! You will die if you do._

_Yours truly,_

_Ludwig_

"Ah, it's Germany's diary. I should return this…after a few pages…." I said, and skimmed through the book. After reading it, I quickly closed the book and took it to Germany's room. I placed it on his bed, and left. _"Maybe this would be proof enough…." _I thought, and shut the door.

~10:00 a.m. Vienna, Austria, Italy's POV~

"Hier sin'd wir" The driver said as he pulled up to Austria's, his smile as warm as ever.

"Danke!" I cry as I run out the car; after paying the man of course. I watch as he drives away. I sigh sadly, _"Too bad, I'll never get to see him again…."_ I think as I walk up to the door. I knock, but it's open.

"_Strange, Austria usually doesn't leave it open…"_ I wonder as I enter. I hear voices in the kitchen, one catching my attention the most.

"Hungary, next time, please don't hit him too hard. I'm the one who has to drag him home afterwards." I ran to the kitchen, and what I saw shocked me. Prussia was unconscious on the ground with pancake all over the place, Hungary standing over him with her frying pan with Austria trying to calm her down, and Japan was cleaning up the mess with a mop, but that wasn't what shocked me. What I saw that truly caught my attention, was a boy of nine years old, with blonde hair and wonderful blue eyes, wearing a black cloak and a hat, with a stern look on his face that changed when he saw me, a look of concern and worry, and something else.

"H-Holy Ro-" I tried to say, but I was choking on my own voice.

"Italy?" He said, and I blacked out, hearing someone shout my name.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Thank you once again for reading! I really appreciate it, I also greatly appreciate reviews! So Italy finally makes it to Austria's, and sees, well, you can guess who it is. I feel like the chapters are really short, but that makes this easier that way people can read the new chapters almost every day. Okay translations anyone?

German:

Hallo! Sind sie der kabine!=Hello! Are you the cab?

Ja, sind sie bereit? = Yes, are you ready?

Wo sind sie hin? = Where are you headed?

Wie die Hölle ich warden! = Like Hell I will!

DEN MUND HALTEN! = SHUT UP!

Danke = Thank you

Hier sin'd wir. = We're here

Remember, I had to use Google Translate for this, which isn't very good. I thank you for reading this and hope you enjoyed it.

Sincerely,

_Mikeara-san_


	6. Holy Rome! TI AMO!

~10:03 a.m. Paris, France, Canada's POV~

Narr. /Me: America, France, and now joining, Canada, were still on the search for England on the streets of Paris, but had unfortunately not found him yet. Now they were sitting outside of a café, with America balling his eyes out.

"Waa! We can't find Iggy anywhere! What if something bad happened, what if he got kidnapped? What if the ghost's got him?! What if-"

"America! Calm down! We'll find him, oui. Quit freaking out!" Francis yelled, America still crying. This was a bit much for Alfred, then again, we were looking for Arthur.

"But what if something _really _bad happened?" My brother says, tears still in his eyes.

"We will find hime. Mon Dieu, I knew you had a _special relationship_, but aren't you overreacting? It's England, this has happened many times before, and it turned out fine." France said, patting Alfred's back comfortingly, like he did when I was a scared little child.

"It'll be okay Alfred." I said, patting his back.

"Thanks bro. OKAY!" America jumped up, his old spark coming back, "Let's go save Artie! Because I'm the Hero after all!" He shouted as he ran down the street, Francis and I running after him.

~10:06 a.m. Vienna, Austria, Germany's POV~

"FELICIANO!Italy! What the Hell are you doing just standing there?! HILFE!" I scream at them, running to Italy's side; what scared me the most was how he looked at me, like someone had just said to him there was no more pasta left, which affects him greatly. It scared me to see him so pale and lifeless, just lying there, like he was a puppet whose strings had been cut, his body in a strange position.

"Italy, don't worry, you'll be okay, I promise." I said, lifting him up, with the help of my brother, and carried him to an empty bedroom. I place him on the bed and cover him in a blanket.

"Alright West, I'll leave you and your lover alone now. ~Kesesesesese!"Prussia said as he runs out the door. I was going to have a talk with him when this was over. I looked over to Italy, who had regained the color to his face, and was sleeping peacefully, _"So cute…WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK?!"_ I thought as I slapped myself. How could I just think that!? I didn't care for Italy that way…Did I? How did I feel for Italy? I was always so confused about that, especially after that Valentine's day, and that weird vision. It had the girl in it, and, I thought it looked like…Italy. "GAH! Damn it Bruder!" I whispered to myself, I couldn't wait until I got my adult body back so I could _kill him._

"L-Ludwig…." I turned to see Italy talking in his sleep. He was whimpering and shaking in his sleep._ What was going on?_

~Time: Unknown, Place: Unknown, Italy's POV~

I was in a dark place, and it was so cold, and there were voices everywhere.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but he's dead Italy…" A voice whispers, a chill going down my spine.

"No. H-he promised me, he promised he'd come back." I say back, the cold reaching my breath and making clouds of ice.

"He hasn't been found Italy, and they just announced his dissolution today. I'm sorry Italy, but he's gone."

"NO! You're lying! He promised! He promised dammit!"

"Let it go already idiota! He isn't fucking coming back for you!"

"No! H-He promised….He wouldn't lie to me!"

"Italy, Holy Rome's dead…"

"NO! You're lying dammit! You're fucking lying! He promised! He promised!" I cried as I crumbled to the ground, the tears ever flowing down my face, holding on to the last bit of warmth in my body. I looked up, the cold close to consuming me, and I saw Ludwig, holding out his hand to me. I tried to grab it, but my hand went right through him, and he seemed to be…..getting younger. He started to smile, and held his hand out to me again.

"Italia….." He grabbed my hand and held me close, the warmth flooding through my very essence, and it was wonderful. I looked at his face and froze.

"Holy Rome?"

And that was when it faded away.

~11:00 p.m. Vienna, Austria, Italy's POV~

It was so quiet, and I hadn't opened my eyes yet. I had just woken up from my nightmare-ish dream, but I didn't open my eyes, for fear of it being true. There wasn't complete silence, because I could hear someone breathing softly. I opened my eyes, but my vision was blurry, and I saw…Ludwig? Was it Ludwig? I tried to get closer, but I was being held, so I called his name, "Ludwig? Germany? Are you there?" He started to stir as I was getting my vision back. He seemed to small to be Ludwig, and yet, he looked so much like him.

"Italy?" He said looking up to me. I turned to get a better look of him, and my vision cleared. What I saw made me freeze, my heart skipped a beat, and the tears began to flow.

"You came back." I said smiling.

"What?" Was all he could say, because I grabbed him, pulling him into a hug, never wanting to let go.

"I missed you, Holy Rome."

~11:15 p.m. Vienna, Austria, Germany's POV~

I was having another dream about the girl, and the red string, when I heard Italy's voice, and woke up to see what was wrong. I had been sitting by his bedside all day, waiting for him to wake up and tell me what was wrong, when he hugged me. Now _Italy _said I was Holy Rome? That was just great, but what did Italy mean "You came back" and "I missed you", it made no sense unless…Oh God, this was the one Italy was waiting for. What? You didn't think I knew? Well I did! The Holy Roman Empire of the German Nation, the first Reich. He apparently vanished without a trace, after his dissolution, every thought, _and knew,_ he was dead, but, I couldn't remember any of my childhood, maybe…..no, no way could I be-How could I even think that? It wasn't possible! Okay, back to the present situation.

"I-Italy! What are you d-doing?" Why the Hell was my face so warm? Why was I stuttering dammit? Why was Italy crying and clutching me like a lost kitten?

"Oh I missed you Holy Rome! You kept your promise! I knew they were wrong! I knew they were lying! Ti amo! Ti amo!" Italy cried, kissing me on the cheek. _"What the Hell did Italy say? Did he just say…'I love you'?" _He just kept crying over me, and hugging me tightly. And that was when Hungary burst in…

~11:21 p.m. Vienna, Austria, Hungary's POV~

I had been lured by the sound of Italy's and Germany's- I mean Holy Rome's, voices, and after quickly grabbing my camera, ran out the room for the cutest pictures I had taken yet. I opened the door, and quickly began taking photos.

"VERDAMMT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Ludwig shouted, waking up Rodriech, Kiku, and the idiot.

"West, what the Hell's with all the-Kesesesesese~! West, this is too fucking much. Hello Italy, what's up? The idiot asked, not even trying to hide the smug grin on that stupid face.

"I found Holy Rome! But why did you call him West? Isn't that Germa-" Before cute little Italy could finish, Germany had to clamp his mouth shut.

"I-I-I can't remember…..anything, Italy." Germany said, his eyes showing sadness and…..longing, and Love?! Could Germany, who didn't know that he was Holy Rome, truly be in love with Italy?! This was perfect! We just have to see how Italy feels about Germany, and we're in the clear! _"Or at least get a confession to Germany…"_ I smiled at the thought.

"That's okay! As long as we're together again, we can make new memories together! And one day, they'll come back to you!" Feli smiled, pulling Ludwig closer to him. This was just perfect, just wonderfully perfect.

~Next day, 4:00 p.m. Vienna, Austria, Germany's POV~

After last night's little episode, I decided I needed a nap. I don't usually take naps; that's Italy's thing, but I really needed sleep. I crept into my room, and flopped on my bed, when my back hit something hard.

"OUCH! What the- a book?" I said, picking it up. I looked it over, and it seemed, familiar. I opened to the first page, and froze. That was my hand writing, and, my name, so…..I wrote this? I began to read, and found something I had lost a long time ago…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Okay, end of chapter 6! Italy wakes up, and Germany begins to read his….pfft…diary. The entire next chapter will be dedicated to mostly Germany reading the diary and whatnot. So I hope you will enjoy it! Time for Germany to accept a few things…Okay, chapter 7 is next, so keep reading! I sincerely thank you for reading this, and greatest gratitude for reviews.

Sincerely,

_Mikeara-san_


	7. Dear Diary, Guess Who I am!

Okay, so this chapter is just mostly made up of Germany reading his…..pfft…..diary. Thank you for reading this, now, enjoy the humor that is Hetalia.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

~4:01 p.m. Vienna, Austria, Germany's POV~

I had found a book on my bed, apparently written by me, and began to read.

_Dear journal,_

_I have once again asked Italy to join me to once again form the great Roman Empire, but once again, she has declined my offer. One day, I will make her see the error of her ways, and she will stand by my side as a nation, and a lover…_

_Sincerely,_

_Ludwig_

"_She? I thought Italy was a she?"_ I thought, looking at the page again. I shook my head and began to read the next few pages.

_Dear journal,_

_Today is one of the happiest days of my life; my loyal servant, Rodriech, or Austria as most know him, has brought Italy to my house! Isn't that wonderful? Now I can see Italy every day, and ask her to join me. One day, I'll tell her how I truly feel, but until then, I will just ask her to join my empire. I thank you for your time._

_Sincerely,_

_Ludwig_

"I had Austria as a servant?" I said, and I smiled just a bit. I flipped through a few pages and found another entry.

_Dear journal,_

_Today, I spent the entire day with Italy. I showed her a secret I go to when I need a break; the field of cornflowers next to the stream I love so much. As you know, cornflowers are my favorite, but what I love even more than cornflowers, is Italy and her beautiful smile. Thank you once again for listening._

_Sincerely,_

_Ludwig_

_P.S. I GOT A HUG FROM ITALY!_

"That one sounded like my dream…." I flipped to another page.

_Dear journal,_

_I had a really weird dream that I don't even know what to do with… I was swimming in the stream near my house with my dog, when Italy came over. I hid in the water, because I was naked, and told her to go get me a towel. When she came back, she was swimming towards me naked. NAKED! What am I supposed to do about that?! I'm so confused._

_Sincerely,_

_Ludwig_

In reality, I didn't know how to respond to that. I mean, I've seen Italy naked but… to know I've had _**that**_kind of dream about him….Okay, moving on, next page!

_Dear journal,_

_I found out why she never wanted to join my empire. Her Grandfather, the Great Rome himself, fell because he got too large to manage. She told me of the scars she saw on his body, and the pain she felt for him. Maybe this is why Italy despises war… Then she told me something that made my heart beat 10 times faster; she said she liked me how I was. She LIKED ME! But I was so overwhelmed with emotion, that I snapped at her, and ran off, tears flowing from my eyes as I did. How could I do that to her? I will continue to expand my territory, as that is expected from me, but I will not ask her to join my empire again; she has suffered enough._

_Sincerely,_

_Ludwig_

"_Wait a minute, I just realized something. I didn't meet Italy until WWI, so how did I know him back then? I don't get it…"_

_Dear journal,_

_I am off to war. I leave today, and I grab a portrait I made of Italy. I hope to go unseen, so as not to upset Italy, and leave silently. Best hopes to win._

_Sincerely,_

_Ludwig_

_Dear journal,_

_I have great news that also carries a great burden. Italy, my dear, beloved, beautiful Italy, told me she loved me, kissed me, and said she would wait for me after the war was over. It lifts my heart to new heights, and breaks it into pieces, because if I don't come back, I leave her alone, waiting for eternity. I am a fool to do such a thing to her. I hate myself for it. I have to make sure I survive this, so I can see her again. So I can truly protect her, and she can be forever mine. I would travel across oceans and mountains, deserts and tundra; I would search for an eternity, for my beloved Italy. I would do anything for her, and I hope she would the same. No matter how far away or how long it takes, you will be the one I love most, Italy. This will be my last entry of this year. I am going to hide this book in the library until I return. I thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ludwig, The Holy Roman Empire of the German Nation_

"Wait a minute… I'm….….WHAAAAAAAT!?"

~Time & place: Confidential

"_Hallo. This is Germany. I am sorry I could not get to your calls. I will do my best to get back to you as soon as I can. Beep~"_

"Um, Germany? Are you okay? You haven't answered any of my messages these past few days….I'm a bit worried. Are you okay? Germany? *Sob* L-Ludwig?*sob* Click~."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

I thank you for reading this. So, Germany finally pieces it together. But, will Italy accept Germany as Germany, or break his heart for Holy Rome? Well, maybe the phone call will give you a hint. Okay, my favorite entry? The one where he talks about his wet dream. Okay, I thank you kindly for reading, and reviews are especially appreciated.

Sincerely,

_Mikeara-san_


	8. Drunks and Dresses

**Okay! Chapter 8! Does anyone remember the Prologue, and England running around Paris in his boxers? Well, I do (of course, I'm the writer) so, we're going into England's POV, walking/hiding around Paris, still in his boxers due to…..you know. Okay! START!**

~4:55 p.m. Paris, France, England's POV~

"_Great, just great, just bloody fucking great."_ I think as I hide in an ally I ran into to hide my shame. I had nothing on, save my boxers, which had the British flag on them. I had woken up about 2 hours ago, on top of a _bus_. How the Hell did I even get up there? All I remember is getting a few drinks the other night with Alfred and the Frog, and a bright, white light. Then it's all foggy, all that remained was a horrible, splitting headache. The worst part was when I woke up a little girl was pointing at me and saying "Look Mommy! The weird man with the big eyebrows is taking a nap on the bus! Isn't that silly?" If any of the other countries found out about that, I think I'd die of embarrassment… Okay, as I was saying, I was hiding in an alley for fear of being exposed to the public in my boxers, and hoping for my rescuer to get here already, which he might not be for hours.

"IGGYYYYYY!" Well, speak of the devil, here was the idiot now.

~4:55 p.m. Vienna, Austria, Germany's POV~

"Oh God, mein Gott, I-I'm….Holy Rome?!" I said, shaking, memories beginning to flood back in a torrent of anguish. I had, no, have loved Italy for the longest time and now I could return to him fully! "_I could be there and protect him as I promised and never, EVER, have to leave his side! We could be happy and….wait, Italy's in love with Holy Rome, but I'm also Germany. I knew how he felt about Holy Rome, but what about Germany? What about Ludwig?"_ I contemplate over this, and my heart begins to sink. Germany was just a bodyguard and a friend, Italy would never feel the same. My heart was torn in two, and for the first time in a long time, I cried actual tears. The sorrow went deep into my soul, and I kept wondering, _"I want Italy to love me, but can he? No, Italy sees me as a friend, no, a body guard, nothing more. He could never love me as Germany…" _and with that, I drifted into a restless sleep.

~6:05 p.m. Vienna, Austria, Italy's POV~

"I'm so happy! I have him back! He kept his promise!" I cried, the joyful tears running down my cheeks….concealing my sorrow well behind my smiling mask.

"I am happy for you Italy-san." Japan said, I couldn't read his expression, but it seemed…..worried? Upset? I couldn't tell. I looked over to Gilbert and Austria, but their expressions seemed grim. Only Hungary was cheerful.

"I'm so happy for you Feli! Now come on! I've got something for you to try on!" She squealed as she dragged me into a room. She managed to fling off my clothing (which had been of the casual kind) and began putting on what appeared to be…Wait a minute! She was putting me in a-

~6:20 p.m. Vienna, Austria, Normal POV~

After what seemed like ages (It had only been 15 minutes) the door opened, and out stepped…..Italy, in a maid dress.

"Ahhh, my workmanship is compared to none when it comes to costuming!" Hungary said, puffing out her chest proudly, a smirk of accomplishment on her face.

"Very nice Hungary-san, the details are incredible!" Japan replied, taking many, many photos of this.

"ITALY LOOKS ADORABLE!" Prussia cried, about to pounce on Italy an smother him in an overly-affectionate hug; but Germany would never let that happen. He had heard Prussia, and was now rushing to Italy's aid. Once Prussia had finished squealing and was ready to pounce, Germany came charging in, and as Prussia was flying midair, he miraculously grabbed his leg, swung him around, tossing him across the room, where he landed (very hardly I might add) on a coffee table, somehow not causing the table (but maybe his face) to break. Not bad when he was about the size of a large dog, which was still small by normal standards.

"DON'T TOUCH ITALY DUMKOPH!" Ludwig bellowed, steam coming out of his ears, his head pounding from the anger. After calming down, he turned to Italy to see if he was ok, but froze at what he saw. Now he understood why he (and everyone else except Hungary) had mistaken Italy for a girl: His figure had always been petite, but in the dress, it seemed absolutely feminine, the dress sculpting and curving his body in that shape, and it wasn't just his figure. His beautiful amber-eyes and auburn-hair, plus the roundness of his face added to that fact. Germany just couldn't stop staring.

"Ummm, Holy Roma, are you okay?" Italy said, tilting his head, causing Hungary to squeal and Japan to take more pictures. Ludwig shook his head, trying to get a control of his senses.

"Yeah, I just have one question."

"What is it Holy Roma?"

"Why are you in a maid dress?"

~2 hours and a lot of explaining later, Vienna, Austria, Normal POV~

"So, you used to dress Italy in dresses, because he looked cute, and not because he was a girl?" Germany said, not exactly wrapping his head around that logic.

"Yes! He was just so cute I couldn't resist! Holy Rome- I mean you really had a crush on him! One time I even put him in an old dress of mine; you were blushing so hard!" Hungary cried, no longer listening to anyone, reminiscing in sweet memories.

"I see…" was all Ludwig could say, because his face was slowly heating up, a blush spreading across his face. Italy noticed, and his heart plummeted, _"Did Holy Roma only love me as a girl? Then…. Does that mean he doesn't REALLY love me? But….. I loved him even though he was a boy. What was the difference!"_ Italy began to cry, and rushed out of the room, some of the droplets falling on Ludwig's face as he ran past him.

"ITALY!" He yelled, and began to chase after him.

~8:30 p.m. Paris, France, America's POV~

"And that's about it!" I said with my totally cool and heroic voice. I was so glad we found Artie; I was really worried about him and if he died…. I don't know what I'd do!

"So, I cast a spell on Germany, turning him into a child?" Iggy said, a smirk showing on his perfect face.

"Oui, but we have to turn him back, Monsieur Eyebrows." France said, and I kicked him in the shin. No one insults my Arthur when I'm around.

"Erhem, well unfortunately I can't do that now, due to my, errr, hangover. It'll at leat be a day or two until I can perform the spell." Iggy said, smiling sheepishly.

"So what do we do until then?" I said.

"Imagine his agony and embarrassment because of it." Artie said, smiling evilly. Well, I knew a certain German who was gonna yell in my ear later because of it. Maybe I can get Francis to tell him instead.

(And the entire time, Canada stood in the corner, his head hanging in frustration, because they forgot about him again…..)

**Okay, so maybe I took too long on this, but I promise to try and pick up the pace. So what's gonna happen next? Will Germany be able to tell Italy the truth, or break his heart? Still more chapters to come. I thank you for your cooperation. I'm deciding between doing a Spamano or a USUK. What do you think? Eh, I'll figure it out soon enough. Please review!**

**Sincerely,**

**Mikeara-san**


	9. Love's Spell

**Okay! I'm here to bring you the awesomeness that is Hetalia! So, we have a few more chapters to go before this is over! Are you excited?(Please say yes) Okay, Chapter 9 is a go!**

~8:35 p.m. Vienna, Austria, Germany's POV~

"Italy! Italy! Feliciano!" I kept screaming, chasing as he ran outside, the stars lighting the way like thousands of fireflies, glowing brightly with a ferocity- wait, when the Hell did I start getting poetic?! Get your head together man! Okay, as I was saying, I was chasing after Feliciano under a starlit sky, feeling as some of his tears managed to fall on my face. _"What had I done to upset him? What if he found out I'm Germany?! What if….. he doesn't really…. STOP THINKING LIKE THAT DUMKOPH! Concentrate on what you're doing now, and think later!"_ I reasoned, and kept running. I had to see what was wrong with him, I couldn't bear to hear him cry.

After what seemed like an hour of running, (This is one of the reasons why I train so much) he stopped next to a stream where thousands of cornflowers swayed lightly. It was the place from my dream, the place from my….journal, the place from my memories.

"Feliciano?" I said, grabbing his hand, causing my face to heat up again.

"How do you know that name?" He said, and I froze. Italy never told Holy Rome his real name; but he told Germany. Well, I'm screwed.

9:40 p.m. Vienna, Austria, Prussia's POV~

"Damn, what the Hell just happened?" I said, holding my head, which was in deep pain. "_No problem, my awesomeness will cure it eventually, no worries! But damn, I didn't think West had enough strength to throw me into a table! Whatever, hey wait something's missing."_ I thought as I looked around. "_Where was Italy and West? Wait a minute don't tell me they're-" _I smirked thinking about if West had finally managed to get into his pants. That would be so (but not as much as I am) awesome! I had to get a camera! Shit, Hungary has her frying pan. Well, it couldn't hurt to ask what happened.

"Yo Tomboy, what the Hell happened while the Awesome Me was out?" I said with a smirk.

"Well, let's see, Germany totally kicked your ass with one throw, we talked about cute dresses and Italy, Italy ran away in tears, and Germany chased after him, and then you had to wake up. Okay, that's about it, so night, night idiot!" She yelled as she lifted up her frying pan. Well, this was gonna hurt like Hell in the morning. And with that, I was once again knocked unconscious….. but awesomely.

~9:45 Vienna, Austria, Italy's POV~

I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. I never told Holy Rome my real name, but I told Germany. His voice changed too, no longer in an Italian accent, but a German one. It wasn't exactly Ludwig's voice, but it was close, and it was only different because he was in a 9 year old body. Those eyes, the blond hair, that stern look, it was him. I felt like crying tears of joy. I didn't have to be torn between the two anymore. They were one and the same, he was Ludwig. I could love him and never feel guilty. _"Wait, what does Germany feel for me? I have to know if it's him, just to be sure…"_

"G-Germany? I-Is it….you?" I stuttered, turning to see a shocked look on Ludwig's face.

~9:50 p.m. Paris, France, Normal POV~

"Well hurry up! I just got a VERY angry phone call from Hungary, and if we don't change him back now, she will MURDER us!" America said, waving his phone around dramatically.

"Alright, alright, you git. It just takes a few moments to prepare the spell." England said as he held up his magical book of spells. When he reached the spell, he began to chant, "Nurt eht kcolc drawrof otni emit, gniga, gniga, nurt stahw gnorw thgir niaga!"

"Well, is it done yet?" Francis said, whipping his hair back in what he believed to be fabulously.

"No, not quite, it takes at least 10 minutes for it to work from this distance. Also, it's very painful….." Arthur said, smiling very evilly once again.

~9:55 p.m. Vienna, Austria, Germany's POV~

How did he figure me out? I just had to slip up, and now he probably hates me for lying to him. _"But you weren't lying, it was the truth."_ A voice said, but I had lied to him. I didn't tell him I was Germany, and now he hates me for it.

"Yes…..Italy, it's me." I said, turning my head away. He hates me, I know it.

"So, were you really Holy Roma?" He said, and I nodded slowly.

"D-Did y-you o-only l-love because y-you th-thought I w-was a g-girl?" I was surprised by that response. Is that why he was crying about?

"L-Ludwig?"

"No, even if I did know, I-I w-would have s-still l-l-loved y-y-you." Dammit, I was stuttering now. If he hated me, why did he ask such a question? The silence prolonged for several more minutes, the silence consuming me, until he broke it with something that shocked me.

"Do you, do you still, love me?" He asked, and I looked up: his face was covered in tears, the moonlight illuminating his face, and making him seem godlike, and (shall I say it?), beautiful. I was frozen, and I couldn't speak, did it mean he- that he loved me too?

"I see, so you don't. I understand Ludwig." He said, turning away from me, and I couldn't stand it. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back, my face heating up again, but I didn't care.

"Italy, I have to tell you this, because I need it as much as you. Ich liebe dich, Italien. I love you Italy, and I always have." Italy smiled so brightly it could have lighted the darkest corners of the Earth; and that's when the pain started.

~10:05 p.m. Vienna, Austria, Normal POV~

Germany was screaming in agony as his entire body felt like it was being lit on fire, twisting and contorting in pain. Italy had no clue what to do, so he just held him closely, not wanting to let go as the tears streamed down his face.\

"Germany! Ludwig, don't die! Ti amo troppo Ludwig! I love you too! Don't die! Don't die, please!" Italy was screaming now, drawing the attention of those in the house (except Prussia, who was unconscious) , who came charging outside.

"Italy-san! What is wrong?" Japan said.

"It's the spell." Hungary said excitedly, "It's becoming undone! Oh, what an excellent ending!"

"But he's in pain…" Austria pointed out, but it did nothing to phase her excitement. Germany's body began to glow, brighter and brighter, until it was almost blinding.

"Italy, I love you." And then it faded to black.

~10:30 p.m. Paris, France, Normal POV~

"It's done. There's no undoing it now, it's finished." Arthur said, closing the book.

"So, what do you think happened?" Canada said, and for once, they listened.

"I don't know bro. It was probably hilarious though!" Alfred said, eating a giant pile of hamburgers.

"Ugh, you pig. You know you're going to die of a heart attack one day right?" Francis said, turning his nose from the disgusting display.

"I don't care! Besides, I won't die! So I'm just gonna keep eating!" And with that, he continued to cram hamburgers in his mouth.

~10:35 p.m. Vienna, Austria, Italy's POV~

I was flipping out. Germany had returned to his normal body, but he wasn't moving. I started to cry again when a hand cupped my face; it was Ludwig's, and he was smiling. Before I could react, he kissed me. _LUDWIG KISSED ME!_ This was the most perfect moment of my entire life!

"Italy, if you didn't hear me earlier, then I'll say it again. Italy, I love you, more than anyone on this planet, and no matter how long or how hard it becomes, I will always love and protect you." And with that, he kissed me again.

"Ti amo troppo Germany."

**Yay! It's over! Now for the omake/epilogue for this story! It will involve France and pictures. Okay, please review!**

**Sincerely,**

**Mikeara-san**


	10. Omake

**Omake is a go! Enjoy!**

~A while after the incident, Paris, France, Normal POV~

"What do you think I should get Germany for his birthday Big Brother France?" Italy said, his voice oh so very cute. France thought for a moment, and had a very perverted, and evil thought.

"How about a few pictures? I'll even help you." He said with a suave smile.

"Thank you Big Brother France! That's perfect!" Italy cried, and France left to go get his camera and, other, things.

~Germany's Birthday, Berlin, Germany, Normal POV~

"Happy birthday West!" Prussia said, handing him a box, which contained a beer mug, and a picture of Gilbert. Just then, Italy raced in with his package.

"Germany! Germany, look what I got you! France helped me!" He cried as he shoved the box in Germany's hands.

"Er, Danke Italy." He said, and began to open it. He just thought it was a bottle of wine, but oh, was he wrong. Inside the box, contained many, many, many photos of Italy in costumes, ranging from cute, to….erotic. Well, it was France who helped him. Germany couldn't stop the nosebleed from gushing out.

"Kesesesese~ Oi West, this is just perfect! Italy got you something you can-" Before Prussia could finish, he was punched in the face by his brother.

Narr/Me: To this day, Germany can't get rid of any of the pictures. Infact, he looks at them, a lot, and each time, gets a nosebleed, and many many dirty thoughts, and wet dreams. Just don't tell him I told you that, please. I will be murdered for it, so don't.

**Thank you all for reading the story! I hope it didn't suck too much!**

**Sincerely,**

**Mikeara-san**


End file.
